Bundled media services, such as combination packages of television, telephone, and broadband Internet services, have been successfully offered to customer premises with connections to wide area networks (WANs), such as service provider networks. However, customers may experience connectivity problems to the service provider networks. The connectivity problems may be based on many factors, such as, for example, equipment failures, configuration failures, software failures, user error, etc. A home router (also referred to as a residential gateway, a home gateway, etc.) provides an interface from the customer premises (e.g., a local area network (LAN)) to the service provider networks.
Network connectivity provided by the home router to a WAN may fail for a variety of reasons. For example, software failures, hardware failures, etc. associated with the home router may cause a network connectivity failure. Network connectivity failure may be frustrating for users associated with the customer premises.